Candidato a Rey Demonio
by Sekkiryuutei
Summary: Bueno priemro que nada esto sera como un crossover entre hsdxd i trinity seven , pero no encontre el anime trinity seven como categoria u.u ,bueno comenzemos: Arata un chico normal es envuelto en un mundo lleno de magia i peligrosas aventuras , los invito a leer el "Candidato a Rey Demonio"
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, mi intención es sin fines de lucro, solo deseo entretener a la gente, este fanfiction es basado en la obra de Kenji Saíto , anime Trinity Seven.

-Trinity Seven-

"Aspirante a Rey Demonio"

"Prologo"

Se puede observar un sol negro, tan oscuro como la nada, dominando sobre un pequeño pueblo echo ruinas, en los escombros se puede apreciar un joven pelinegro despertando levemente, el mira a su alrededor

-Donde diablos estoy-se preguntó el joven pelinegro

Mirando a su alrededor deduce que se encontraba en su "ex instituto", ahora hecho pedazos

-Como sucedió esto-pensó el joven, empieza a recordar que se encontraba charlando con su prima en la azotea de su instituto

*Flashback*

-Hey Hijiri que paso, para que me llamaste-pregunto el chico pelinegro, se podía observar que tenía una tes morena, simpático, ojos rojos, i una gran sonrisa que dejaría boba a cualquier chica.

-Arata-san, ahora tu prima no puede llamarte para conversar un momento-respondió Hijiri sonriente, tenía el cabello celeste demasiado claro, unos ojos color caramelo, tenía una cara bonita, i ahora conocida como la prima de Arata

-No es eso, solo que pensé que era una cosa más urgente- respondió arata un tanto cansado ya que apenas recibió el mensaje de texto de hijiri el salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la azotea

-Hahaha arata-san, enserio te preocupaste tanto, solo quería informarte que llegare tarde hoy a casa ya que me quedare con unas amigas para limpiar la clase-explico hijiri

-Vaya, entonces no debí preocuparme tanto, bueno si es eso, está bien yo me adelantare en salida- dijo arata volteándose para retirarse

-Hijiri rápidamente abrazo por la espada a arata, él se sonrojo

-Ahhh...Hijiri que pasa-pregunto nervioso arata

-Nada solo quería dar una pequeña recompensa a mi arata-san, por preocuparse por mi-respondio hijiri sonriendo

-Hijiri…-arata miro a los ojos a su prima

-Arata…-hijiri también lo miraba a los ojos

-En ese momento el sol empezó a oscurecerse, arata no le hizo caso a esto, él estaba más concentrado en su "prima"

-Ellos acercaban sus labios lentamente, hasta que empezó un ligero temblor, ellos creían que debía ser por la tensión del momento hasta que el sismo se volvió un terremoto, justo debajo de ellos el piso se agrieto separándolos, la pequeña grieta ahora era un gran hueco que los separaba.

-Hijiri dame la mano rápido-grito desesperado arata

-Hijiri intento darle la mano, pero fue un esfuerzo en vano ya que todo el instituto estaba a punto de derrumbarse

-HIJIRI!-grito un desesperado arata

Hijiri cayo primero, en cuestión de segundos arata también se vino abajo junto con el instituto

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Arata recordó a su prima i empezó a buscarla entre los escombros, su búsqueda fue en vano, solo encontró un extraño libro que más parecía un llavero, el no encontró rastro de Hijiri ni de ningún otro estudiante, es como si el terremoto se hubiera comido a todos

-Arata miro el sol, i lo vio de un color totalmente negro, el empezó a reírse como un desquiciado

-Hahahahaha...si esto debe ser un sueño es imposible que esto suceda en realidad-arata estaba huyendo de la realidad, mejor dicho no quería aceptarla, entonces grito con furia, rabia varias emociones al cielo, por favor que esto sea un maldito sueño! , esto no puede suceder, que todo vuelva a la normalidad, no porque, porque…

En el grito que dio al cielo, el extraño libro (yo sigo diciendo que se parece más a un llavero, pero en fin :C) empezó a brillar , arata voltea a ver el libro i solo escucha un susurro...

-Tu deseo se hará realidad, amo….

El brillo del libro (llavero dije :C) empezó a crecer, quitándole un rato la vista a arata , al cerrar los ojos sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la vista

-Arata, recuperando la vista, empieza a parpadear, i se encontró recostado en su habitación, él no podía creer que de verdad fue un sueño, miro a su alrededor i encontró a Hijiri sonriendo con el desayuno en la mano

-Ohayo, arata-san-saludo Hijiri con una enorme sonrisa

-Ohayo…Hijiri-chan-respondio arata demasiado contento

Él no podía creer que todo lo que paso fue un simple sueño, pero muchos dicen que los sueños representan un futuro que se hara realidad o quien sabe...

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA, HOLA CHICOS O CHICAS NOSE :3 , ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC , NO SE COMO ME SALIO,PERO YO CREO QUE BIEN B) , NO ENSERIO ESTOI DISPUESTO A RECIBIR CONCEJOS PARA MEJORAR , MIL DISCULPAS POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS QUE TAL VEZ ENCUENTREN NOSE ._. , YO DIGO 786 PALABRAS NADA MAL :3 , PERO SE PUEDE MEJORAR , TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR CADA QUE TENGA RATO LIBRE , PERO DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ESE ES MI SECRETO CASI SIEMPRE ESTOI LIBRE XD , NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA , SE DESPIDE SU AMIGO-AUTOR SEKIRYUUTEI :3

BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfiction escrito por mi persona, mi intención es sin fines de lucro, solo deseo entretener a la gente, este fanfiction es basado en la obra de Kenji Saíto, anime Trinity Seven

-Trinity Seven-

"Aspirante a Rey Demonio"

"Nueva Vida"

-Se observa dos personas conversando i sonriendo vestidas con un uniforme, caminando hacia un instituto..

-Arata-san apresúrate que es tarde-hablo Hijiri sonriente

-Okok…pero, una tardanza más una tardanza menos, no pasara nada hijiri-dijo arata con una voz perezosa

-Mmm… tú querías llegar tarde arata-san, porque te toca con el profesor de matemática-regaño hijiri

-Ahhh…pero, ok está bien si quería llegar tarde, es que me olvide la tarea-respondió arata

-Ya…, apenas lleguemos de la escuela, quiero que te pongas hacer tus tareas—dijo hijiri un poco molesta, ella sabía que su "primo" era un poco "bestia" en matemática (igual que yo :C)

-En el momento que ellos seguían charlando, arata vio una pelirroja de muy buen cuerpo que paso por su lado. Escucho un susurro…

-Vete de este lugar…

-Arata voltio i ya no encontró a la pelirroja

-Arata-san que pasa, apúrate ya no tienes excusas para llegar tarde-hablo hijiri un poco molesta por la falta de interés de su primo

-Eh., a disculpa, es que me pareció ver a una persona i ahora no está-respondió arata

-Déjate de excusas i apresúrate-regaño hijiri

-okok , no te enojes , ya casi llegamos-hablo arata

-Así pasaron las horas de clases i se observa a hijiri i arata sentados en la azotea de su instituto

-Ne, hijiri, el sol siempre fue negro-pregunto arata

-Hijiri desconcertada, respondió un poco nerviosa-Por supuesto arata-san, haha no me digas que lo olvidaste

-Hijiri quería comentarte de un sueño que tuve-hablo arata

-Arata-san no creo que sea tan importante, mejor ven i abrázame- hablo hijiri sonriente

-Arata sintió que hijiri quería evitar que le cuente el sueño… i empezó a tener ligeras dudas

-El inconscientemente dijo-Hijiri siempre me escuchas, porque ahora no?-pregunto arata

-Ahh...bueno no creo que sea tan importante arata-san- hijiri empezó a reír nerviosamente, pero si quieres adelante cuéntame tu sueño

-Arata le relato el "sueño" que tuvo a hijiri, evitando la parte del pequeño libro que encontró en los escombros- ella empezó a sonreír, arata-san haha , tranquilo fue solo un mal sueño, eso nunca sucedería , además yo nunca me alejare de ti…nunca.

-Hijiri empezó a acercarse a arata, ella iba a besarlo, sus labios iban acercándose lentamente

-En el instante que faltaban centímetros entre sus labios, una bala los separo, ellos voltearon rápidamente a ver una chica pelirroja con un cuerpo de infarto junto a una pequeña con el pelo plateado

-Te dije que te vayas-hablo seriamente la chica pelirroja

-Hijiri jalo de arata i lo puso detrás suyo

-Arata esas chicas son peligrosas aléjate-hablo hijiri molesta

-El famoso grimorio Astil Manuscript, todos piensan que estuvo perdido durante siglos, pero veo que no-hablo la pelirroja

-Lilith-sempai, yo me encargo del chico-hablo la loli de pelo plateado

-Está bien koneko-chan, yo me encargo del grimorio hablo la pelirroja ahora conocida como Lilith

-Grimorio?, que es eso-se preguntaba arata

-Arata, no escuches nada del libro que me contaste de tus sueños- hablo hijiri

-Grave error, se delato, arata en ningún momento le conto sobre el libro de sus sueños a hijiri

-Tu...tú no eres hijiri-hablo nerviosamente arata

-"Hijiri" se dio cuenta del error que cometió, demasiado tarde, ahora tendría que explicar todo

-Ahh. ..Está bien arata-san, yo no soy hijiri, soy el grimorio conocido como Astil Manuscript-mi ama Hijiri me dejo a cargo la misión de cuidarlo a usted-hablo el grimorio

-En el instante que arata iba a reprochar, la Loli peli plateada, ahora conocida como koneko iba a una buena velocidad a dar un puñetazo a arata, por cuestión de milisegundos se salvó, pero vio el piso totalmente agrietado, si me toca me mata-pensó arata

-Por otro lado, Lilith soltó un disparo al grimorio, el disparo fue inútil ya que un escudo invisible cubría al grimorio,

-Que hacen acá, brujas-hablo irritada el grimorio, ella sabía que tenía el suficiente poder para eliminarlas pero arata, estaba tan cerca que también saldría herido en el fuego cruzado

-Venimos por órdenes de la academia mágica Kuoh, a investigar el fenómeno de colapso que sucedió en este pueblo, pero nunca esperamos encontrar al grimorio perdido Astil Manuscript

-La pelirroja se acercó a arata i coloco su arma en la cabeza de arata

-Arata, si le pides al grimorio que desaparezca este mundo, prometo no hacerte daño, i tus días de paz i tranquilidad regresaran, pero olvidaras todo lo que sucedió aquí i me llevare al grimorio, sin embargo si rechazas la oferta me veré obligada a matarte-hablo fríamente la pelirroja

-Una chica tan hermosa como tú no creo que llegue a esos extremos verdad-sonrió arata

-Ella tuvo un fuerte sonrojo i le dijo-no lo tomes a juego es enserio-grito por la vergüenza

-Koneko savia que su sempai era un tanto torpe en esos temas, así que la hizo a un costado i levanto del cuello a arata

-Te doy 10 segundos para que me des la respuesta-hablo fríamente koneko, si no me contestas te matare

-Arata hace cuestión de segundos noto el poder de koneko i sabía que no era broma

-1-dijo koneko, 2…, 3…,4…,5…,6…,7…,8…,9…

Faltando un segundo, arata cerro los ojos, el puño de koneko iba directo a su cara, el grimorio viendo esto sabía que era el fin para arata así que grito

-Arata-san, tu prima hijiri sigue viva-grito el grimorio

-Arata a una velocidad demasiado rápida que ni el grimorio ni la pelirroja ni la loli pudieron seguir, se soltó del agarre de la loli, ahora estaba agarrando al grimorio de los hombros i le dijo-Donde esta-pregunto furioso

-La verdad no lo sé, pero te aseguro que está viva, ya que yo soy una proyección de su sombra-respondió un tanto inquieta el grimorio ya que hace 1 segundo el iba a morir

-Arata, decide de una vez-reclamo la pelirroja

-Ambas chicas veían a arata seriamente

-La verdad no sé de qué trata todo esto, pero no pienso olvidar a mi prima, i menos morir, así que escojo la tercera opción-respondió arata sonriendo

-Ambas chicas se quedaron calladas i solo lo miraron con una expresión de duda

*1 hora después*

-Así que esta es la famosa academia mágica kuoh-pregunto arata

-Así es, pero no sé cómo terminaron las cosas así-suspiro la pelirroja

*Flashback*

-Así que escojo la tercera opción-respondió arata sonriendo

-las chicas tenían una extreme póker face, ya que no sabían qué tercera opción había

-Ne, grimorio, arata es especial en matemática?-pregunto la pelirroja

-Yo sabía que era bestia, pero no a esos extremos-suspiro el grimorio

-Bueno para nada-hablo la loli

-Ehh, no se burlen de mi-grito arata ya que todas las chicas se burlaban de el

-Pero yo te dije 2 opciones, i tú me sales con 3 opciones-hablo la pelirroja sonriendo

-Fue a propósito, ni que fuera un animal-respondió arata molesto

-Antes ese comentario las chicas solo lo miraban con cara de "si eres un animal ._."

-Arata no soporto eso i dijo-mi tercera opción es volverme un mago, ya que así podre encontrar a hijiri, i tengo este grimorio supongo que eso me da chance de ser uno, no lo creen?-dijo arata

-Eso es absurdo, tu un mago, no sabes nada respecto al tema, ni siquiera sabes lo que es un fenómeno e colapso-grito la pelirroja

-Pero tengo un grimorio ._.-dijo arata

..esto, pero igual-la pelirroja no sabía que decir

-Listo desde hoy seré un mago-sonrió arata

-Las chicas se quedaron calladas i solo lo miraron con una expresión de duda

*FIN FLASHBACK*

-Por cierto, no se tu nombre-pregunto arata a la pelirroja

-Lilith Asami-repsondio la pelirroja

-Mmmm..hermoso nombre igual que tu-sonrió arata

-Lilith tenía la cara del mismo color que su cabello

-Deja de molestar a Lilith-sempai-hablo koneko

-Tú también eres muy linda koneko-chan. Hablo arata, tratando de agarrar su cabeza para hacerle un cariño

-Evite tocarme pervertido-dijo koneko, dándole un puñetazo que lo envió a besar el piso a arata

-Lilith no dijo nada ya que, se sintió un poco molesta cuando escucho que arata le dijo linda a koneko

-Por qué me siento molesta-pensaba Lilith

-En el momento que arata iba a levantarse vio las escaleras, i miro bajar unas diosas

-Acaso he muerto, i estoy en el cielo- se preguntaba arata bobamente mientras miraba esas piernas, esos pechos, esas caritas :3

-Akeno-sempai, Rias-sempai, koneko i lilith se agacharon para saludarlas

-Ara ara , pero que tenemos, acá -pregunto akeno, viendo a arata que veía bobamente sus pechos

-Rias solo sonrió, lilith estaba furiosa, pero porque :s , i koneko solo hablaba cosas como inútil, pervertido.

-Lilith comenzó a hablar-Rias-sempai él es el chico que se quiere volver mago para rescatar a su prima

-Ara ara él es el chico que ha creado un mundo, que solo un candidato a maou puede hacer-sonrió Akeno

-Bueno, porque no vamos a dirección chicas-hablo Rias

-Hi Rias-sama _ -hablo arata

Rias i akenos sonreían, lilith i koneko molestas, i el grimorio, también sonreía pero nadie savia dónde estaba,

Así todos fueron a dirección, al entrar se vieron la sorpresa de encontrar un hombre Peliblanco, con peinado de cola de caballo y lentes sentado en su escritorio

-Ohayo, arata-san-saludo el "director"

CONTINUARA…

I hasta acá duro el segundo capítulo (~*-*)~, perdonen las faltas ortográficas , pero no sé qué le pasa a este corrector de palabras -.- , bueno déjenme sus opiniones para que así pueda mejorar. :D

Reviews (~*-*)~ :

Solo tenía uno así que (no me juzguen así soy, yo me emociono de cualquier cosa :3)

Acqua OfThe Back: Bueno amigo tienes razón el primer capítulo empezó flojo, pero era el prologo :c , prometo mejorar , pero necesito que ustedes me dejen sus opiniones , igual muchas gracias pro comentar e.e

Bueno ahora quería hacer unas preguntas: Quieren que issei aparezca como un peón de rias gremory o sea un mago diferente con nuevas actitudes? , dejen sus respuestas en los reviews :3 , por cierto que issei tenga a draig o que arata lo tenga ._.? Y déjenme opiniones para cada harem: 3

BYEBYE :3


End file.
